


time to love

by yerimvevo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kitty jun, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimvevo/pseuds/yerimvevo
Summary: junhao drabbles





	1. my kitty

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: person a wants a cat. person b buys a kitty-ear headband and tries to be cute.
> 
> slightly nsfw

"Junhui, I want a cat." Minghao says, pouting and resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Our apartment complex doesn't allow any pets that aren't fish, Hao." The older says as the ravenette frowns. "Can't we just like sneak the kitty in or something?" Junhui rolls his eyes, he doesn't understand why his boyfriend is so eager to get a cat. He has to hear minghao go on and on about how cute cats are and that he really, really wants one. The brunette thinks cats are mean and manipulative, he prefers dogs. 

That night he's sitting in Wonwoo's bed and whining about Minghao, "He just won't shut up about the stupid cat!" Junhui yells, making sure not to be too loud since he and Mingyu are in living room. The younger smirked, grabbing his keys and Junhui's hand, rushing out of the door. "Babe, where you going?" Mingyu asks when Wonwoo has a foot out the door. "Just going to grab something." Wonwoo says, dragging Junhui out of the house with him.

They're sitting in Wonwoo and Mingyu's shared car and Junhui's confused. "Wonwoo, where the hell are we going?" The chinese asks. "That one place with all the accessories." Wonwoo says and the older sighs, sinking into his seat.

The younger is dragging him into the store and leading him straight into the aisle with all of the animal themed accessories. Hair pins with cute pigs on them, cute earrings shaped like frogs and other cute little accessories. Wonwoo walks straight to wear the cat ears are. They're all different types of colors; caramel brown, black, grey, white. The ravenette grabs the fluffy white ones. He immediately places them onto Junhui's head. He grabs the silk choker that's colored a light pink and has a tiny bell attached to the front of it and wraps it around the chinese's neck.

Wonwoo looks at the older in awe. "Minghao will be so excited to see his new kitty!" The younger says, snickering. The older's eyes widen and his jaw drops. "Wonwoo, there is no way-" "Junhui, he'll love it and he'll finally stop complaining." Wonwoo interrupts him and Junhui sighs. "Fine, I'll buy them." The brunette says, walking over to the checkout.

They're on the way to their shared apartment when Wonwoo says, "Now, I'm not promoting furry activity, but just act all cute. Don't meow because that's a little...weird. But maybe crawl in his lap and snuggle up to him and stuff. Be adorable. Be like a kitty." Junhui pouts as the ravenette takes his keys out of the ignition.

It's twelve am by the time they get home and the chinese walks into the house, Wonwoo behind him. Their boyfriends aren't in the kitchen or the living room. Wonwoo gives him a thumbs up while the older silently groans. He checks himself in the mirror in the hallway, the ears still on his head and the silk collar still wrapped around his throat.

He quietly walks into his and Minghao's room. The younger is lying on their shared bed, reading a book. He creeps onto the bed and rubs his head on Minghao's shoulder. "Hi baby." The ravenette says, not looking away from his book.

Junhui frowns and lies his head in the younger's lap. Minghao puts his hand down to run his hands in Junhui's hair and feels something fluffy. His eyes widen as he looks down at Junhui.

Minghao takes in the image of Junhui looking so soft with fluffy, white cat ears and that pretty collar wrapped around his throat. 

The older sits in his lap and smiles cutely at him. "Junhui, you look so pretty." Minghao whispers in his ear and the brunette's breath hitches. He can feel the younger's hands on his waist and maybe this was a good idea. 

Minghao gives soft kisses from Junhui's jawline to his collarbone. He bites down on it, making the older whine. He litters his neck with numerous hickies so everybody knows that he owns him, this is his pretty kitty.

He leans back looking at all the marks he left on Junhui and smiles. The older has his eyes closed, panting. "You're my pretty kitty." Minghao says, leaning in for a kiss and feels the same sparks he felt when they first kissed and he loves it. He loves Junhui.

"Kitten, I love you too." He pulls Junhui forward, holding him in his arms as he runs his fingers through the older's hair. He's spooning the brunette now, his arms wrapped around his waist while the chinese rests his hands on Minghao's.

"Sweet dreams, baby." He whispers into Junhui's hair and he can hear the older's breathing slow. He's sound asleep and he's so precious. Junhui is Minghao's world, he wouldn't trade anything for him. He kisses the top of his head and falls into a deep sleep with Junhui, hoping to meet the brunette in his dreams.


	2. i just

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and it was all for minghao. his unrequited love was difficult, but he liked how it felt to love someone. even if this one-sided love was tormenting, it was okay. just as long as minghao was happy.

drink. that's all junhui ever did. he did it to forget his feelings for minghao. oh minghao, gorgeous minghao. junhui was in love with him. his striking smile, his attractive body, everything. he loved everything about him.

he was always jealous of the girls that the younger would bring home. he had a fucking girlfriend. that horrible moment when he met his girlfriend.

_"junhui, you're back!" minghao exclaimed, cheerfully as the older smiled back. junhui stood there appreciating minghao's presence until the younger spoke up._

__

_"i want you to meet someone." the ravenette said, someone appearing from behind minghao. "this is my girlfriend, jieqiong." junhui felt a pain in his chest, seeing their hands interwined. he just smiled, hiding his discomfort._

__

_"nice to meet you, junhui." the girl smiled, holding her hand out for junhui to shake. the taller didn't want to shake her hand. he did. it hurt even more._

__

_and it was all for minghao. his unrequited love was difficult, but he liked how it felt to love someone. even if this one-sided love was tormenting, it was okay. just as long as minghao was happy._

__

_junhui left to go change out of his work clothes. he was going to go to a club, of course. it made him feel better. well, not very much, but at least it made him forget. minghao didn't know. the latter just innocently thought junhui was going to hang out with some other friends. if only he knew._

__

_the oldest walked out of his and minghao's shared room to see jieqiong sitting on the younger's lap while they shared a small kiss. junhui quickly left, tears in his eyes._

they were still dating 'til this day and that meant junhui would be at the house less and less. his girlfriend would sometimes stay over. minghao requesting the older leave so the couple could have some alone time. he would be sleeping in someone else's bed other than his own. one night stands weren't his cup of tea, but it helped him forget. all he wanted to do was forget.

he drank until he couldn't think clearly. he met eyes with a man whose hair was tawny brown. the brunette smiled at him and made his way over to junhui. "what's such a pretty boy like you doing alone?" the stranger asked. 

junhui giggled. he loved being complimented. this man in front of him was quite attractive. not as attractive as minghao, but still really good-looking.

the older managed to stand up, whispering in the taller's ear, "hm, maybe you should be the one to keep me company." he stepped back, winking as the stranger with bright, tan skin bit his lip. he connected his lips with junhui's.

their small kiss soon turned into a passionate one as junhui's legs wrapped around the younger's waist. "what's your name, baby?" the older asked, as they made their way out of the club, his legs still wrapped around the stranger's waist.

"mingyu." the taller replied before swiftly placing the boy down onto the trunk of his car, standing between the older's legs and reconnecting their lips. mingyu slowly moved down to the brunette's neck and sucked on it, leaving bruises and hickies as junhui moaned. 

"n-not here." junhui said, lips parted, his hair a mess. mingyu led the boy to the passenger side of his car and opened the car door for the older to enter.

as soon as mingyu started the car he asked, "where do you live, princess?" junhui drunkenly told him the directions to his apartment. the older led the younger to his apartment number and unlocked the door. mingyu opened it, junhui entering and closing the door behind them.

the tan boy wasted no time as he pushed junhui onto the couch and attacked the latter's lips. swiping his tongue over junhui's bottom lip, asking for entrance. the older parted his lips as mingyu explored his mouth.

this is good. exactly what junhui needed. the thoughts of minghao leaving his broken mind. the younger was at jieqiong's anyways. so, there was no chance of the boy coming home and interrupting what was happening between the two. 

well, that's what junhui thought before he heard a voice yelling. "what the hell is this?!" minghao shouted. making them both jump. mingyu opened his mouth to say something, but minghao demanded the older to leave.

junhui was so embarrassed, he couldn't even say a word. he just looked down into his lap. minghao took a seat on the couch next to the brunette. "who was that?" the younger asked, his voice becoming softer. "h-his name was mingyu." junhui whispered. 

"so, is he your boyfriend?" minghao wanted to cringe at the word. he didn't know why, but ever since last month his heart began to beat faster when he was around the older. he didn't want to admit it, but he was falling for the latter and it was so wrong. he had a girlfriend and when he was with her he just didn't feel the same sparks he did when they first got together.

"n-no, he's not." minghao couldn't help, but feel relieved. "then why were you making out with him on the couch? what's wrong?" junhui couldn't help but let the tears fall. "i love you, minghao. i'm so fucking in love with you. can't you see that you're breaking me?" junhui sobbed, bringing his knees to his chest. 

minghao's heart was wounded by those words. he couldn't bare to see junhui cry so he just pulled the older closer. "i'm here, okay? and i think i might love you, too." minghao whispered, carrying the taller to their shared room. 

junhui's eyes widened in surprise at the younger's words. "r-really?" "yes, i do. i've realized my feelings for you." minghao replied, placing junhui onto his bed and lying down next to the taller. junhui smiled in pure joy. he was over the moon. 

he almost forgot that minghao had a girlfriend. "but what about jieqiong?" junhui asked, pulling the covers over his body. "we had a little disagreement and i'll deal with her later, but for now let's just be together." junhui said, pulling the older closer and kissing the top of his head.

junhui was finally happy. he smiled to himself as he fell asleep in minghao's arms.


End file.
